The Diabolical Mark
by doitforthefic
Summary: It has been years since they were Teen Titans. It had been years since Richard Grayson had seen her in person. But, there she was, in Gotham, his city, looking like she belonged there and as gorgeous as ever. He was reminded why he went to hell and back for her.
1. Chapter 1

I think I should start by saying I'm a huge BBRae shipper (they're my OTP) but I also love the dynamic between RobRae and really wanted to see more material regarding them. I'm actually just a huge Raven fan, she gets no love, man. She's such a dynamic character and whatnot... Anyways, I actually have never read a RobStar piece, I'm sure they're great too- my interest just hasn't been peaked for that pairing. I had a little trouble getting this chapter down just because I'm reading the DC Rebirth Teen Titans and Raven also has her very own Rebirth, so it kinda messes with all the old Teen Titan work in my head. BUT! The writers in the fiction have really encouraged me even though the popularity has diminished. I'm rambling. So, this is my first fan work! That's exciting (for me at least) it's probably a grammatical mess, so I'm always open to the idea of a beta. Especially since I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this story. I only intended this to be a one-shot and then the characters wouldn't really stay down so... it's gonna be fun! It'll probably get better as I write... I had a ton of things to say but there will be time for that later. Onwards! Oh, and feel free to review and also talk, I'm always down to listen and respond to reviewers.

Disclaimer: I'm a college student, I own nothing.

* * *

This made sense, Raven told herself, it was a logical conclusion to come to based on previous events.

When they first made the bond, Richard was clingy.

It was an expected repercussion of the decision Raven made to save his life.

Though the bond was a tricky thing, it worked as an object of comfort from the trauma induced by Slade -at least- from what she could work out. It provided emotional stability to his own mind when things were going awry, so his mind coveted the connection as an extra source of security. Essentially, he knew instinctively that Raven would keep him level-headed because they have now explored each other's head, hers was a safe haven for himself.

Raven remembered those early days of non stop persistence to be near each other.

Clingy might have been an understatement. Since they were already established friends, colleagues and with the addition of Richard's obsessive mind, they had to be in physical contact with each other near constantly and if not, the experience was uncomfortable at best. It was a week of that type of sensitivity that gave way for them to flex the boundaries of the bond a lot more, allow them free range around the tower and eventually their everyday lives outside the tower again.

What with the defeat of her father being pivotal, which was an emotional upheaval for the both of them and the many experiences they already had as Titans together through the years since the bond was established. It made sense that maybe their bond had more lasting effects than she was aware of.

A particular sensitivity still existed. The brush of the others presence when they were near after time away would give her goosebumps and they would have a compulsion to linger whenever they touched a few days afterward, but it would pass. His emotions were stronger to her, they could always tell each other's locations from a sizable distance away, and if either were not being careful (mostly Richard) stray thoughts could be communicated unintentionally. The last one took a little practice on Richard's part to establish proficient control.

For her, she did not look into it anymore than absolutely needed and was glad to share such a close bond with her leader and best friend on the team. He was as courteous and always respected her mental space and she was always conscious to return the favor.

So, it should not be so surprising that Richard was kissing her breathless on the roof of some building in the middle of the night. Raven was certain she should be blaming the bond and settling this matter before they delved too deeply down this path but it was hard to resist the onslaught of his lips.

His warm, kiss swollen lips pressed firmly at a delicious angle to hers.

Oh _Azar_ he was pulling the strength from her knees.

The little sips of breath she was able to get in sounded like hiccuped mews, sounds she did not even know she could make, before he would continue his relentless assault on her mouth, his large hands cupping the flesh just underneath the curve of her bottom and baring some of her weight.

Just with his hands. He was so strong and… sturdy, solid. She was losing all sense when she should have been grasping onto it like she was the fabric of his uniform.

Then, she felt the brush of his wet tongue against her bottom lip and she full on gasped before she was tasting him, mewling, melting with the heat of such intimate contact. He was making these appreciative noises, hmm'ing, the sucking noise of their wet lips parting was practically lewd. Him, groaning when he bit her same bottom lip, pressing their bodies closer, curving his body into hers like a question mark and she was the answer to his everything. Her hands and fingernails were scraping his nape, threading upwards through his hair when he released her mouth to leave marks along the column of her throat, laving his tongue behind her ear and trailing across the shell of it.

She was trying to remember what even started this.

Oh, he confessed,

 _I want you, Rae._

She felt it, _oh Azar,_ she felt it. Still, it doesn't mean she could continue letting him believe that his feelings were of his own doing. It was the bond, a compulsion of the bond to remain intact.

That was all.

"Richard," her voice came out with much more air than she wanted. He seemed to not hear her by the handfuls for her backside he was now grabbing and massaging with all his fingers.

"Dick, wai-" that one was more moan than actual words before he sealed their mouths back together.

"Go on, tell me to stop Rae." He had finally pulled away, though he left no room between their bodies he rested his forehead against hers, giving her reprieve and she was left aching a little. He was running his hands down the seam of her sides, playing with the threading of her suit and she shivered, "What?" her brain was no longer working enough to put together his sentence, why did he stop kissing her again?

"Tell me to stop. Tell me this isn't what you want, that I don't want this. That _this,"_ he carded his hand through her hair tugging her head back, arching her neck and pressing a kiss to the crook of it, " _-_ isn't real and you can convince yourself it hasn't happened. Tell me, so I can tell you that you're wrong and finish what we started."

"Richard, we _cannot_ do _this_. For so many reasons. Primarily being who we are… It won't work." She was panicking, fingers glowing subtly as if to prove her point

"You're impossible," him shaking his head and she felt that way looking into his maskless eyes the shade of clear skies and cotton candy. Her eyes caressed his face is a way her hands itched to.

"I can't do this, not with you."

"Then who? Any one of the other Titans? Garfield, Garth, Wally, Roy, _Jason_? Every man that looks at you on the street or on the cover of a magazine? The men that think they can have you? I know you want this, at least you crave this- physically- we're grown ups, Rae. Let me have you,"

The next kiss seemed hotter, wetter, it shot electricity down to her toes, it was hungry, possessive, insatiable.

"Let me have you" he rumbled against her lips, hands gripping her hips pulling her in until there was absolutely nothing left but the material of their clothing. She was so tempted, his lust was fueling her own, their hips were so close together and he had started a rhythm, pressing into the place she was burning.

Raven was used to temptation, it was part of who she was, she was made for this seduction and as she grew she was hard pressed not to let it dominate her. As an aspect it was tolerable, her sexuality being so latent was easy to adapt to despite living with three, now, grown men. Sex was easy because it satisfied a darker urge, it did not go against the inclinations of her demon side, rather it was promoted by her inner mechanics of both sides, fully.

The idea of sex with Richard Grayson was different. There were softer feelings involved and she had seen him at work, she _knew_ him better than any of his previous lovers. She had been in his head and she knew that he didn't, couldn't, want this for them.

Filled with new found conviction, she found her palms pressing into his solid chest, smoothing them down his chest and abdomen, lingering, before breaking their contact, putting distance between them and taking a whole step back. Her hips were branded where his hands had been and she shivered.

His face was stone, his jaw hardened to diamond and his lips were pressed tight together before he shook his head and looked away from her.

"Rich- _Robin-"_ he flinched at the professional distance, even though they both knew he was Nightwing now, she reverted to a time when they were both just kids, "I know we share a closeness, we have been there for eachother when we were at our lowest but to _invent_ feelings between us… We cannot. We will not. You have more control than this, not to mention I know the women you leave behind, Boy Wonder. I will not be a part of that."

"Don't bring this up like you have no idea where it comes from Raven! You're an empath. You've always known how I felt about you, I've always respected your space, even when I ached for you. Remember after you entered my head? My feelings came first and then I couldn't help touching you after we became closer. It might've been a compulsion then and you convinced me to lay off but not anymore. Christ, you're in my city after _years,_ you know I could feel you when you arrived? All we've had has been phone calls and messages and you're here in front of me and I feel like I'm confessing on top of the T Tower all over again, only you can't tell me what I feel doesn't exist."

"It doesn-"

"Dammit," And he was closing in again.

Her knees were still weak and at his approach she didn't think she could resist him again.

" _Nightwing."_

Batman to the rescue.

He narrowed his eyes at her before responding to his mentor,

"Yeah?"

" _I need you and Raven at the Batcave. We're calling it a night."_

"I hear you."

It was silence before Raven turned and started to summon her portal.

"I can handle myself… I need a moment." Raven looked over her shoulder to see him already walking away from her, "Wait-"

"We'll finish this later, I'm not done with you. I just need..." And he was off the building.

With a deep sigh, Raven wondered how this all got so complicated.

* * *

See what I mean, the characters just kept slipping from me this whole chapter.

They really should have resolved this issue in this chapter because it's gonna get rough form here! If you can imagine me chuckling maniacally, please do.

Feel free to let me know what you think, and in particular- Did the making out translate well? Was it hot? First time writing something like that, thought I could hear from someone on how it flows.

Onward!


	2. Chapter 2

A few reviewers addressed that Raven does, in fact, get plenty of love from the fandom. That is very true and I should have specified that I, while she does from the fandom, do not believe, until recently, Raven as a DC character got much attention in published canon works. Though they do discuss Trigon and his evil plot to take over the world and the prophecy and what not but as a character they do not really explore her enough for my personal tastes. I feel the same about Beast Boy. While there are versions of them that I think have been characterized well, I do not think they get fleshed out like Nightwing or some of DC's heavy hitters. If you look at her origin inclusion and what the writers thought about adding her, they did not really want to put her in, as they did not want to write a 'mystic' character. This is just an opinion though! Thank you for all the feedback, everything helps. I realize I suck at commas and that a need for a beta does indeed exist! So, I am accepting betas!

And this chapter is in the past, before the roof. We'll have a few chapter before we get there if everyone stays on task. Bare with me. This is just Robin and the manor, basically.

Disclaimer: Broke college student.

* * *

Richard let out an elongated groan.

It was hot in here,

Was it hot in here?

God, he didn't know but he felt like it was sweltering. His skin was aching, it felt like it was stretched too tight, like it was thin and every part of him that was touching the comforter of his bed prickled with an intense awareness. Raking his hand through his sweat matted hair, he decided that maybe he needed to take a walk on the grounds. Even though the window was open and there was a breeze, if he had to trust the movement of his curtains, he felt stifled.

He was just about to go down for some rest because he had experienced an intense feeling of vertigo, nausea overcoming him, when this new wave of heat flooded his system. He would probably have to ask Alfred to send him something to help him sleep later, if this continued.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he slipped on some joggers, tennis shoes and a shirt. Stretching the muscles of his back, he thought about going through some stretches when he got outside. Maybe he was just stressed, which, if he was not feverish he would remember that stress was a consistent part of his life. Either way, going through his routine of postures would set his mind at ease enough to also relieve excess tension in his body.

The Wayne manor was quiet as he made his way down one of numerous gothic hallways. Lately, this quiet was not the norm for the most part. For all his desire to be alone, the Old Bat attracted quite the following. Richard considered most of Bat Inc. family, despite their odd family dynamics. For each other, they were all they had that could ever be considered family, having either lost their own or become estranged. Bruce liked to think he was just tipping his hat to them, taking them under his wing, so to speak, taking care of the things that cities like Gotham created, but Richard knew what it was like to live under the man and the symbol. He barely remembered his parents but he remembered a warm love that he will always attribute to that part of his life. When they died, he still thought of that day as a dark place in his mind, and Bruce Wayne took him in, this larger than life man who was more Gotham as a whole than one solitary human being, he was so cold and even though being the Boy Wonder was exciting, new, invigorating, it gave him purpose, he dreaded becoming the man that Bruce already was. With that realization, he left Gotham for Jump City.

He would receive emails, calls, text messages, photos, packages from Alfred about everything that was happening in his absence during that time. The old man himself checking in with him about his new team, business as always. Then, things were happening, Richard was becoming a man and the Bruce he knew was just a crack more open. By the time he had become Nightwing and moved back home, Bruce had Jason, Tim, Barbara, Stephanie, and his own little biological demon spawn, Damian- among others. Then those were just immediate family, if he counted the Justice League and the close relationship Batman had formed with them throughout the years of its development.

So, this quiet had become a luxury away from the manor's many visitors and occupants. Dick did not typically like quiet but as he made his way down the stairs, he was glad for the lack of a sensory overload that company in the manor seemed to bring with them.

Passing through the kitchen and as a last minute thought, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Alfred entered from the sitting room, towel in hand.

"Master Dick," Alfred headed to the sink, turning the faucet on to begin rinsing the dishes from the morning meal.

"Alfred, fancy seeing you again." Richard leaned on the counter opposite him, rolling the bottle between his palms.

"I thought you were going to rest? If you needed anything, I would have provided it for you had you just asked."

"It's alright Alfred, I changed my mind. My room felt…" changing his mind since he knew Alfred would want to accommodate his room if he thought that was the issue, "Well, I feel a little cagey actually. I was just going to go for a walk in the gardens, get some fresh air."

Nodding, Alfred showed his approval, though cautioned, "Do take care not to exert yourself lest you cause worry. You have been… _busy,_ as of late. When you retire, shall I send up some tea? Two sugars, maybe some honey?"

Richard made a face, twisting his lips sideways, pulling the skin of his jaw one way while sipping from the bottle, letting the coolness down his throat abate some of the discomfort in his body.

"Tea it is, it will be much too late to have coffee and it will settle your mind. No complaints Master Dick, we want you in tip top shape to perform your usual shenanigans."

Richard smiled with just the corner of his mouth, "Tea and shenanigans? You sound like Raven now."

"Well, Miss Rachel is a very smart girl."

At the memory of his best friend of the Titans, Richard smiled wistfully before responding almost in a sigh, "That she is Alfred, that she is and more."

There was a pause in conversation only accompanied by the running water in the sink and the crinkle of Richard's plastic bottle as he put it to his lips.

It was broken by Alfred, "Have you heard from Miss Rachel recently?" Then, "or any of your other Titans?" he added the second part as a side note.

"No, actually-" at this he picked at the label on his bottle, peeling away the name of the brand printed on the side, "well, I mean, I have spoken to Victor since he's with the League and I know Star's in Tameran and Garfield has been in Hollywood… Rae is different, she doesn't really tell me where she is or heading to-"

Alfred scoffed, "Who does that remind you of?" earning a half-hearted glare from Richard,

"-I just have to feel her out or hear something from someone else to know if she's okay. She just recently got a cell phone besides our old communicators." His throat was dry despite the water, as he swallowed down another gulp. He should really contact her soon, check in on her.

Make sure she's smiling. He chuckled at his water bottle, pulling a long piece from all the way around. He missed her, _them,_ sitting on the roof in the mornings, sparring, discussing the merits of coffee versus tea. Being her friend and always feeling like it was something _more_. Was that really that long ago that they were teenagers with chips on their shoulders, defying fate, fighting the good ol' fight?

Wiping his hands of the water accumulated on them and taking his leave of the kitchen, "You are always a bit more on edge when you haven't checked in on those dear to you. Perhaps you should contact her or ask around? If she were ever in Gotham, she should know is welcome here. Master Bruce's motives for her aside."

"Yeah, maybe I will extend an invitation one of these days," pulling his body from leaning against the counter, "I should only be out a couple hours, if Bruce asks for me, that's where I'll be."

"Understood Master Dick. I'll have your tea ready later this evening and some soup if you're feeling under the weather. Chicken."

Richard made the same face again and hurried out the kitchen, dismissing the threat of that bitter water with a polite nod towards Alfred in parting.

Opening the outside doors brought a gust to his face and he breathed in as much as he could hold in his lungs. He left his shoes inside, neatly lined up by the door. His skin still ached and there was a tension curled inside of him but it wasn't as prominent as when he was inside, which he was grateful for.

Moving to the open clearing of the garden he began melding his breath to movement, easing slowly into a starting posture and submitting his body to the practice. Opening his palms to the sky and leading them out long, inhaling upwards.

Calm but alert,

relaxed but ready,

smooth but sharp,

humble but confident

He repeated, lunging outwards, pressing the strength in his whole body into one pose to the next, lunging the opposite way. Feet steady on the ground, engaging his core muscles, inhaling and exhaling only through his nose to build heat. Letting go of the breath in one long exhale through the mouth as his palms pressed each finger and knuckle flat to the grassy earth. It was easy to let go when he did this. It was a flow, one thing lead to the next and it was even, smooth. It reminded him of just being in one moment at a time.

Eventually, the heat inside him abated, his skin settled and he fell in deeper to absolve lingering tension.

Bruce found him in a headstand.

"On edge?"

His feet swung to the ground gracefully, "Not anymore."

He looked at his mentor, noting the partially unbuttoned collared shirt and weary look in his eyes, "And you? Long day at the office?" He grinned.

"Tch," the older man rolled his eyes, putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks, "always."

Bruce Wayne was a larger than life, brooding, hulk of a man, three times as guarded and professional than he was with the mask. Richard always thought that Bruce Wayne was the disguise and Batman was the man he truly was, though that opinion was changing in recent years. Afterall, he was an actual father by blood to his latest "Robin". The kid was his spitting image, with none of the charming mannerisms that swayed most woman to the enigma that was the recluse, playboy, philanthropist, Bruce Wayne. Though, Damian looked at Bruce with stars in his eyes regardless if the mask was on or not. It was something that had softened the man Richard had known in his formative years.

"Was there something you needed, or did you want to join?"

One brow was raised at that before he deigned to answer his protege, "Actually, there are some things I may need to brief you about over the course of this week that may be of interest of you. You will be expected to attend a few polite… gatherings of Gotham's illustrious-"

"Pretentious, you mean." Richard interjected.

"-and most influential-" Bruce continued undeterred.

"Rich."

"-citizens. I expect you to be on your best behavior come those events."

"I'm hardly the reckless one, Bruce."

"No, but sometimes you make it hard to tell the difference," he replied matter-of-factly. Richard scoffed at the ostentatious pretense, "Jason is a loose cannon, I'm a kitten compared to the kind of trouble he brings with him."

"Well, there's going to be trouble soon. It is the holiday season and Jason's home _has_ always been Gotham just like it is yours, Tim's and now Damian's. Regardless of any pending visits from your successors, I did have a question about one of your old teammates."

Richard took the bait of his silence, "Which one?"

"Raven. Have you contacted her lately?" This was a trend, what was The Batman up to now?

"You're not the only one to ask, I haven't, why?"

"Hm. You should." Bruce wasn't going to give as they stared each other in the eyes. Eventually the older man sighed, shaking his head with a chuckle, "She'll let you know if she wants you to know I suppose. Anyways, will you be going _out_ tonight with Damian and I?"

"No, I'm not feeling so hot and I have a _call_ to make, right?"

"Right."

He was half tempted to call him out on his meddling, whatever he was meddling in with Raven and himself but he knew better, Batman played the long game and if he was playing with his alter ego too, then it went even deeper than usual.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take and a number to dial." Conversations with him somehow still left him flustered and anxious more often than not as an adult as they did when he was a child. He could not understand how a man could be so loved and frustrating as much as Bruce Wayne.

"I'll be _downstairs_ until I go out, if you need me."

Richard waved a hand in acknowledgment as he turned around back to the pathway that led indoors, grabbing his shoes and heading upstairs to the bathroom in his wing.

After showering and dressing, his earlier disorientation almost completely having subsided, he looked up Raven's number on his own cell phone.

He stared at it for a while, with his back flat on his bed, thumb hovering over the button to confirm that he indeed wanted to contact her, and then he dropped the phone by his side in defeat. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, looking to the ceiling and willing iron into his backbone. It was just Raven, but what could she have gotten into that peaked the interest of his adoptive father? That had Alfred and said father dropping hints about contacting her? Granted, he was sure they knew how often he attempted to contact the girl, they knew most of their _history._ Even with Kory and Barbara, Raven was always…

He picked the phone back up, there was only one way to truly resolve this, he had to just call her.

Then there's the option of seeing her face when he called. He immediately got up to find his old communicator, bringing it to his bed and sat, just staring at it too. Should he put on a shirt? In their business, Raven has seen him in close to nothing. That was when they were kids though.

Ugh.

So, he picked up his regular cell phone, the number he was sure she had saved (hopefully) and called. Facetimed her, actually. There he was looking into the space where his face looked back at him, numb for all of fifteen seconds while the call connected.

And there she was, large bright almond shaped eyes, sooty long lashes blinking at him set upon her delicate face with those full pink lips pulled up at the corners. She looked good. So good. He fell back on the bed, just taking a moment to look at her and her him. The ache of his body returning, heat flushing him.

"Was there a reason you called or was this an accident, Boy Blunder? Taking pictures of yourself with bed head?"

"I-" _missed you,_

 _was thinking about you a lot today._

 _I think about you a lot, always, gaining speed as the years go by._

"-just wanted to check in with you. Everything good? Haven't heard from you in awhile." He was stupid if the goofy look on his face was any indication. He ran a hand through his damp hair, curling it around a few fingers.

"...Everything is _well_. You always do this if it's been longer than a month."

He wondered where she was, trying to see past her face but only seeing white walls and maybe one panel of rotating fan passing on the ceiling.

Otherwise, the whole frame was filled with her.

He had no complaints.

"We're friends Rae, it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, I guess your friendship is worth the occasional bother," there's no bite when she says this.

He laughs loudly, she grins.

They talk the rest of the evening and into the night before she needs to go.

He hangs up first.

Alfred brings soup and the tea he promised.

When he does, Richard's exhausted and left hollowed by the conversation that, even though it was long and he got to see her face, he gets nothing from her. He still has no idea what Bruce was alluding to and when Raven is set on it, she can still keep her secrets. Like, she's just giving him platitudes and the tea is extra bitter and the soup goes cold because of his thoughts.

That night he dreams of porcelain skin, soft curves, and amethyst eyes. He woke up in a sweat and burning, panting, throwing his covers off in a fit of recognition.

She was in Gotham.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Well, not really because it was kinda a given that she'd make it there. Why is Raven (Rachel as Alfred calls her) in otham anywyas and what does Bruce know?

I actually have a plan for this, it involved some back tracking and I need to pick up a few pieces before we catch some speed but chapters like these are easier to bust out because not too much is going on right now. There will be later!

Anyways, dialogue is hard because I want it to be smooth and believable. Let me know how it reads, it feels a bit stiff and I would like the characters to be able to speak for themselves fluidly.

Lemme know it all!


	3. Chapter 3

I had to write out a rough outline for the story before I got this chapter started because I don't want to mix up any details which will come into play very soon here. This one resisted me a whole lot, it's most likely noticeable.

Fun fact #1, I always imagine Raven as Angelina Jolie in the looks department. I even believe her writers imagine the same from some of the art in the older Teen Titans, before The New 52. Jolie has always had that gothic bad (but really actually sweet) girl with oodles of sex appeal (at least that's how they market her) and I figure that's how Raven is, particularly young Jolie. Gah, even more so in Tomb Raider. So, that's probably where I got the inspiration for this, though unintentionally. Also, Raven is a known bibliophile and a dimension traveling badass, why wouldn't she have a super smart adventurous job after the Titans? I'm surprised I haven't stumbled upon more fics where Raven is a complete BAMF.

If I missed them, give me suggestions!

Fun fact #2, when I was re-reading last chapter to get the flow for this one, I got so annoyed with myself because Richard has a water bottle at one point and then he just… doesn't. It was a total disappearing act. It's like finding all the bloopers in a movie lol.

Lilac Shimmer, she is indeed crazy powerful. Crazy smart too!

Also, Raven is very particular about words and if you squint, she's really, actually, quite hilarious.

Disclaimer: General statement intended to specify or delimit the scope of rights and obligations that may be exercised and enforced by parties in a legally recognized relationship.

* * *

Somewhere in Gotham at a solitary desk high up in some office of a very tall building, she mused on the nature of her life.

Raven did not believe in fate.

Prophecy, of course, she believed in. After all, she was a product of prophecy.

Even prophecy was a fickle thing, it was not very reliable if she were to base it on her own experience and if it were to happen again for the second time in her life she would be better prepared.

But, regardless, fate was not prophecy. Prophecy predicted, fate decided and Raven was of the mindset that, after the defeat of her father and a lesson in humanity from the Teen Titans, people decided their own fate not the other way around.

Living after sixteen was disorienting. She would have liked to use a word like invigorating but that'd be a lie at first. Raven had defied what everyone said she was fated to die for and only lived in fear up until that point. She was just a catalyst for whatever place she called home's, destruction. Not a comforting thought but she handled it rather well during that time, in her opinion. She even accepted it all the way up until those last days.

Those last days before all hell broke loose, literally, she was surrounded by these people who looked at her like she was something brighter than a dark half-demon that in most ways betrayed them, though unintentionally. Garfield gave her that coin and Richard was almost like a fairytale with the cape and those eyes. Even afterwards, they were there for her, consoling her in the maelstrom of emotions that was defeating her father, defying her _fate._ They accepted her in a way she could not understand for a long time.

Not understanding made her awkward and on edge because none of that changed how she had lived up until that moment and she was hard pressed to change afterwards. Her previous fate, destiny, what have you, included dying and so when that was changed, she had to figure out what to live for if she was no longer dying and then if she were ever in the situation to die again, what to die for. It was easy at first, because she resumed her work with the Teen Titans and enjoyed their odd family dynamic. She did not dwell on it too long because there was always a distraction, a calling to a higher purpose and Raven craved that in her youth. She understood there were merits to creating deeper relationships with her team members and they, in turn, helped her begin to comprehend more about being _human._ They were her heroes against the unknown. They championed the dark thoughts with their blindingly optimistic outlooks, that even though they all risked their lives, they fought valiantly to create a safe haven in Jump City. It was worthy work.

But eventually, they would all have reasons to move on, be called back home or find new ones.

Raven was no different.

Yet, she hated change.

It was severely uncomfortable for her to even consider the thought so she reverted back to old habits and became standoffish even if she knew resisting it would be foolish. It took being unable to fit into her old suit and seeing now 'Nightwing' don the black and blue with a bird that looked suspiciously like-, well… whatever, for her to realize it was a serious thing. This living and changing was real.

In fact, she had to become rather serious about how she lived and died now as was her choice to figure out what that meant to her. If nothing else in this world or the next, Raven had a life to do _something_ with and she considered, after some deep meditation, that was her newfound greatest gift, if a little unsettling.

With a new luster for life, she applied her old skills. The monks of Azarath did not teach her much about being a social creature (actually the opposite) and what she gleaned from being a Titan was just a small sample size of this whole unexplored world that she decided she wanted to travel more. It was a thought she had not considered before her sixteenth birthday and it brought along with it many more possibilities. She had read great literature but had never seen the things that existed on this Earthly plain.

When she explained this to the other Titans they were confused and then accepting, they forgot that Raven was just as new to this world and dimension as Kory was, the two were so different but underneath their outward dispositions they had many similarities.

Having acknowledged a desire to see the world, the dark girl then attacked this new pursuit with fervor.

As an already avid student of many arts and sciences, Raven let the skills she already had as a Titan be her guide. When the original Titans decided to leave the tower for their successors to use, Raven took the opportunity to explore herself, went to school and dedicated herself to her personal goals whatever those ended up being.

Azarath was not so much different than Earth in that they were so accessible to Raven through the right knowledge and knowing that, she decided to pursue worldly mastery heavily. In particular, historical items, artifacts, languages that could not be translated by someone of one dimension. It was a hope she had to understand more of her surroundings, she would also understand more of herself.

She was not ignorant that regardless of the defeat of Trigon and a freeing of some of her more closely guarded inhibitions, she still had a lot of work to do to develop a… personality as Garfield might say. It was of her understanding that one did such developing by seeking situations that called out an innermost truth. So, she started where her mother started.

No, she did not join a cult and have sex with Satan.

She did take a head first dive into the unknown with no reservations.

Raven became a well-known post-doctoral fellow by researching subjects like cultural and social anthropology, archaeology and philology underneath the name, Rachel Roth. These things involved traveling, speaking to all different people from different regions and upbringings and exposed her to the rich and vibrant experiences that humans live and had lived. As an empath with a particular set of special abilities and someone already well-versed in the arcane ways, old tongues, a rudimentary skill for healing medicine (thanks to Victor), she became even more useful without the need for violence. After all, she was raised a pacifist so it was an ideal calling.

Not to say some situations did not call for less civil solutions. Though she was not the same adolescent vigilante of before, this endeavor into the past made it very personal to meet extremist and the people they swayed to their radical plots.

Lost souls looking for Gods.

There was something in her yet unhealed from being a product of these scenarios and rage was always boiling underneath the surface as dangerous as ever. Eventually, she could not stop herself from intervening and investigating the odd groups she stumbled upon her travels. Most being harmless, wayward people, others more threatening. Some heads had to be knocked harder than others and with her meta-human abilities in particular.

Despite the occasional run in with trouble, there was always worthy work to be done.

Eventually, she was sought out by large institutions to personally work in remote places rarely traveled to and funded for her efforts. Even more private companies had her go to remote lands to dust off some old tome and bring back a rock that dated to whenever and sat on by whomever.

As the years came and went, Raven found a comfort with her life, a resolved purpose and lots of valuable, powerful stuff. She, maybe, even found a personality. She'd have to tell Garfield that one day.

Until, that was all upended and now she was in a bit of a… parlous situation.

Her current situation was a bit more dangerous than she was initially prepared for, she could admit and she blamed it fully on her experience as a Titan.

She did not know when to quit.

At these musings, Raven sipped her tea absent-mindedly.

She was turned around in her chair, away from the dark mahogany desk, looking through the expansive view of Gotham City.

Gotham was beautiful in a tragic way and she had only seen it once or twice before but never at the heart of the city. She was most definitely in the geographical heart of the city even if she was peering around buildings trying to see the Wayne manor on its outskirts. She knew it's metaphorical heart beat inside the chest of a mortal man.

Raven told herself again that she _did_ not believe in fate.

She was anxious though, fidgeting, knee bobbing and heel tapping on the thin carpet in this austere room. She was almost wild enough to pace, almost. And she was ruminating on all possibilities of her being here now. As much as the empath had grown, some things were arduous to eliminate. Such as, clinical overthinking.

She was scheduled by her employer to attend a meeting with Bruce Wayne in forty five minutes.

She thought she had the right to a mild panic because she did not tell her employer that she knew Bruce Wayne, nor was her employer aware that she was closely acquainted with the first adoptive son of Mr. Wayne.

Whom, happened to be in town if she remembered the raking electricity through her veins that had her near shaking and recalled was a side-note of their long stretched bond. The same son that she did not tell she was in town, the same son that was always looking at her with half lidded blue eyes and softly coiffed hair and that rock solid jawline. She could study his face for the biological wonder that it was as a profession, that she would admit.

She bit her lip, groaning at how useless her physical attraction was.

He was also, Kory's ex, Barbara Gordon's ex, someone or another's fling and on top of that, she would not change what they had then nor would she now. It was a familiar mantra.

She was getting off track.

He would be upset if he knew she came without telling him, that was a given. The bond would probably give her away, if the sensation was nearly as intense as hers had been. She turned around and pulled her newly purchased cellular device from its resting place on the desk, with one hand. Gnawing on her already abused lips in trepidation. She should just call him, save herself from the fear of the unknown by giving herself up first.

She scrolled to his name in her contacts with one manicured thumb,

 _R. Grayson_

With the last picture they had taken together. He had sent it to her the first day she bought the phone and they swapped contacts. It was both of them, years ago. She had to be seventeen and he was only a year her senior. He had this full white toothed smile with his shapely lips pulled at all the right angles, quirked at one end higher than the other wide across his face, no mask, leaning his head on top of hers, his hair a glorious mess and she was there in what was pretending to be an irritated look with him, looking at him from a corner of her eye, blushing like a dolt.

It was different than calling Vic or Gar, they just wanted small talk, to check if she was breathing, there were no immediate threats to the action and that was endearing enough.

Calling Richard was intimate. Which is why she usually let him call her first or not at all. She only called when it was late, she knew he'd be up, on the communicators and when the emotional duress of being alone really consumed her a handful of times. Usually underneath the stars in some foreign place where she was struggling to understand what humanity had wrought and he grounded her in those moments. He never asked for more than she was willing to give then and it was at those times she was so grateful for their bond as friends.

But that would change if he knew the intricate conspiracy she was involved in now, that she did not seek him out when they were so close. It would hurt him and she was a coward so she put the phone back on the desk, turning around in her plush swivel chair with a sigh.

He was the prodigal son of the billionaire World's Greatest Detective, he'd figure it out eventually and she would deal with the terrible backlash then. Meeting with Bruce was enough to worry about for the moment.

She had twenty minutes before she had to drive across the city and ask Bruce to keep a secret instead of his help. She really needed that and a year to collect herself.

But she'll start with drinking this, now, lukewarm tea.

She inhaled the scent of chamomile, meant to soothe. She'd need it if she wanted a chance in hell for this to go smoothly.

* * *

The conversation with Bruce went as well as she could suspect, she thought as she entered her third high rise building of the day. With the ever calculating man, one never knew what exactly he made of anything, much less the business dealings she approached him with. Even with her empathy he was controlled. She only really ever got vague impressions of, what she was sure were, deeper more convoluted emotions from the much more experienced man.

Of course he knew going into the meeting that Rachel Roth was Raven, half-demon extraordinaire. Even without the amethyst eyes and violet hair, he was the one that provided her with her 'secret identity' when she first made her wishes known to travel and pursue an education. He was actually more than happy to.

Well, as happy as he could be whilst still brooding. Which just means he did it, with no notable objection.

Even with the reasonable success of dealing with the older man, she was still exhausted, not to mention she was experiencing some odd fluctuations of temperature and overall discomfort throughout the day.

She was aching and _hot._

She wondered if Richard felt the same.

Thinking about him almost brought along another sigh, she should just take a steaming bath and be done with it all.

Although today was not as physically demanding as others out on the field, she was emotionally whittling away. She needed to meditate.

After crossing the lobby she entered the elevator and scanned her key card before pressing the button marked 'thirteen'. Clearly Gotham architects were not superstitious or maybe they figured what was bad luck and ghost stories when a man dressed as a well-armored bat stalked the nights? Especially since that same man protected them from nightmares born into reality.

As the gleaming elevator rose floor by floor, she was already loosening her gloves and undoing the first buttons of her thick black coat. Pretending to be cold in a Gotham winter was not her favorite deception but a necessary one.

She was glad she was alone in the constricted space as she slowly unwound the leftover anxiety riding her system, flexing her aura that she contained for the better part of the day. It was like getting into a really deep stretch and she thrilled at the prospect of being alone in her room for a few hours.

Her cell phone rang somewhere within the deep pockets of her coat. When she pulled it out, the screen showed an incoming call from one,

 _R. Grayson._

One ring, two ring, three.

She let the phone vibrate itself into a frenzy in her palm.

Richard calling her twice in two days was unheard of, though he called frequently, they both led lives that did not include touching bases two days in a row.

The anxiety crept back in the lines of her shoulders and she tried to even out her breath to get her heart palpitations semi regulated. She had already admitted to being a coward in regards to him, so she let it ring.

Distantly, she heard the elevator chime cheerily as though it was mocking her. When the doors opened her, body automatically walked through. She was completely absorbed in the missed call notification and staring at the screen of her subdued device.

So, it was just her luck she did not see him, leaning against the door of her room.

Some empath she was.

It should go without saying, when he broke the silence in the dimly lit hallway, she was notably startled.

"What's a guy gotta do to get your attention, Rae? Not taking calls this evening?"

The husky baritone that was his voice crossed the space between them, her head snapping up.

Her throat too full with her hastily inhaled breath to do more than utter his name,

"...Richard."

She felt his emotions like wild fire, quenching their thirst on the space available between them. Filling the air of the narrow hallway with their fury.

 _Frustration, longing, hurt, sadness, disappointment… Excitement, happiness._

There were too many and they conflicted but the frustration was tangible, the most immediate and could bleed into anger quickly.

She supposed she accepted this form of fate or consequence when she did not tell him before he figured it out himself.

She'd have to reconsider her stance on the topic.

For now, her fate laid in the hands of one conversation with her closest friend.

Azar, save her.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoyed my take on future Raven without the Titans. In the older comics she does do a bit of scavenging in strange places and running from people in jungles.

Also, I wasn't going to put Boy Wonder in this chapter but he's so headstrong and he was raised as a billionaire's son so he just does what he wants. Even if I'm writing him. I couldn't imagine Dick being very patient once he realized she was in his city and the added frustrations of Raven being well… headstrong herself. It was a motivating factor for him to just show up.

I'll get into more detail of her conversation with Batdad in later chapters.

The line, "some empath," I actually stole from the newer Raven comics. She's super sassy. Disclaimer there.

Anyways, let me know how it goes! Loving the feedback so far.

Still beta searching btw. I did a lot of this chapter on my phone so sorry for any errors.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I should warn people that the rating WILL change, for good reason. So, when that all comes up I'll probably give another heads up, but just to give the heads ups now that I intend on this being higher rated eventually.

To Satisfied Reader, since you're anon, I can't reply to you in PMs so I'm going to respond to you here. I agree so much with your thoughts on Raven as a DC character and I hope to do her justice and write a really cohesive piece between comics and show etc. here. I totally will look up the story you suggested, I love Jason Todd (though Grayson is my favorite Robin) and give it a good read. I'm juggling using Todd in this, I haven't been able to convince myself he's available to do the part I want him to do. Anyways, I'm always open to new fics! Also, I salute your broke college status.

I wish this website had the same set-up as AO3 where I could directly reply to all the comments in the same place because reviews are so badass to get. Like, I was not going to write this chapter for like maybe two weeks (because the holidays and my birthday was Christmas Eve) but I started way earlier because the feedback was so good. I'll respond by PMing some of you that are members and thanking everyone else for following, favoriting, reviewing or just giving the page traffic.

Disclaimer. Those textbooks aren't cheap!

This chapter WAS kind of a monster and it might have bullied me, taken my lunch money and then decided it wanted me for lunch instead. So I cut it in half, I apologize.

* * *

Richard knew he was not a patient man, though his profession usually called for it.

He also knew he could exercise the virtue when necessary.

With Raven, it was necessary.

Frustrating, but necessary.

After his abrupt discovery that Raven was indeed in his city, he barely managed to wrangle himself back into bed. He did so, just to spend hours staring at the ceiling of his dark room, contemplating calling her at some ridiculous hour, demanding answers he knew she would not give.

Why would she?

This was Raven, she breathed secrecy. She basically found a job in ancient secrets and learned how to read them in different languages. It was like she did it to protect her own, to figure out how to keep them better. So of course, it was perfectly in sync with her personality and equally as frustrating.

All he felt was hurt because if Raven was a Christmas gift, if he had to be good boy year round just to see her for one day of that year, he would not only be good, he would be downright peerless. He'd go to bed early, wake up early to walk Titus, work at a soup kitchen, opt out of punching the bad guys that one extra time just because it felt good, and he'd even eat Alfred's waffles with a smile and toss out a compliment. He would write her on his Christmas list right up there along with a shiny new toy from Bruce. Preferably an upgrade to his bo staff, because he was not an engineer, that was a job for Bruce.

Anyways, Raven wrapped up in shiny red bow, only that bow, waiting for him, in his room on a Gotham snow day? A very merry Christmas indeed.

She was his best friend (all imagery of her naked aside) and that deserved its own level of sensitivity when she decided that she didn't want to see him when she was visiting his home town.

He was deeply in his feelings about the whole thing, even agonized, wondering if all their contact over the years, the check-ins, the calls, the cute text messages he sent her sometimes when he was reminded of the woman that knew him the best and the most.

At least he thought it was cute, she was never the most receptive about those things and it was hard to gauge a response from the almost reclusive demeanor she put out when she wanted to.

She didn't even bother to tell him she was here.

So, he mostly pouted. Sue him.

Though, it was still just a guess, at the time, that she was in Gotham at all.

He was relying on recognizing their connection stretching his senses further. It was reaching for the other side of itself, a long pulse of tension and heat. It was an additional awareness geared just towards her and the closer she was, the more he felt as if he just closed his eyes and let it lead him, he could probably walk that knotted rope of consciousness straight to her.

He was more than tempted to do so that night, damning whatever else she may have going on during her stay. It would serve her right, he knew he'd be near restless that night.

But, he forced himself to rethink being impulsive because he reminded himself that he knew her. Honestly, he knew her so well he wasn't even sure why he was so upset with her.

He knew she would not respond well to him showing up tonight, she would shut down entirely and he didn't know if he had time to ease her back out.

He planned instead.

He took a trip to the bat cave where most men in his family worked out their girl problems. When he slid down the banister, (Alfred does not approve) and made the trip through one of the various pathways to the cave, making sure the grandfather clock read 11:45, he thought about what the Bat saw in them that landed all their obsessive mindsets in this place at one time or another.

He probably saw himself in them, which made Dick cringe.

At least he knew his taste in women weren't as liberal as Bruce. No matter how good Talia Ah Ghul looked, she was more; crazy monster from the abyss wrapped in intricate evil plot, than woman. They did make a cute kid, he'd give them that, even if he was demon incarnate.

Dick was much more simple usually, he had a weakness for redheads, (wasn't purple a shade of red?) rockin' hot bods and his love interests were usually aligned with the good guys.

When he arrived, thankfully the Bat Cave was empty due to late night patrols around Gotham, he signed on the large computer desk, lighting the space with the static blue of the screen. He needed to do a little research. Harmless really. A call to Tim, a fellow night owl not on patrol this evening, to walk him through hacking all of Gotham's online databases for the existence of one Rachel Roth. Any check-ins at hotels, reservations at restaurants, news articles that alluded to any work she was doing. So yeah, just a small investigation on her whereabouts since he couldn't trust her to tell him. This was really all her fault.

Which, turned up an address to some smaller hotel chain in the city. There was only one Rachel Roth, after all. There were no details as to why she was there. Dick figured it seemed like business because the transaction that paid for the hotel was a corporate card, not in her name. The reservation, itself, was under her name. Interesting.

He could've looked up the card, traced it back to whomever the provider was and linked her to them but… he felt like that might be an invasion of her privacy.

Then it really hit him, she was actually in Gotham.

It was a very real thing, then.

He couldn't pinpoint which emotion had his heart beating so fast.

After a quick input of that address into his GPS he realized he could be there in thirty minutes, actually fewer if he used less conventional means.

But patience was a virtue.

He had stopped what he was doing, staring at the large screen of just looking at the words of her name and Gotham all on the same page. Was it hot in here? The phone next to his ear felt like it was burning and he distantly heard Tim calling his name through the receiver. He had known it, but now he knew it. That changed everything.

Hinging his jaw back together, somehow he hung up with Tim with some good natured ribbing mixed with playful banter, wishing him a goodnight, wrote down the address and retraced his steps back to his room to confine himself to his bed for the rest of the night.

If he was asked how he got there, he couldn't recall.

Laying back, his head hitting his pillow and re-familiarizing himself this the ceiling he closed his eyes to seek that invisible tether that held them together, feeling the physical reactions of seeking it out. He must've been trying to feel for her all week, the discomfort of tugging his end mentally with no response, wearing at his physical body.

He use to hate this dependency on her he had.

He had a crush on Raven when he met her, not so obvious as Beast Boy or any number of Titans they ran into and recruited, but he didn't need to be. She was so noble, graceful, guarded and he could only think of the man that deserved her full efforts would be something he wanted to aspire to.

Though, his training demanded he be cautious of her, she was obviously harbouring secrets then. Still, she was incredibly attractive then, even more so as they grew, incredibly powerful and admirable.

Factor in that, once they all got to know her, she bloomed steadily. The wit, the warm silent companionship, camaraderie, her regard for innocent people. Her ability to have a stone cold resiliency, he was so into her.

He wanted to protect that fragility he saw behind her eyes when she thought no one was looking, it called to him as a hero and a man.

Yet, he promoted her strength because he had so much confidence in her as an independent person, he understood she needed room to grow and selfishly wanted to be the one to give it to her.

It was on the cusp of receiving the bond that he was going to say something about it, devel into who she was moreso.

He wanted to say something about them both liking the sunrise over the horizon on the roof of the T Tower, how he felt when she pinned him to the ground in hand to hand combat for the first time with her muscular thighs on the outside of his, panting, sweating and grinning at each other in an adrenaline induced frenzy. He made her tea when his obsession with Slade ran the thickest, without even thinking because he knew she'd check in with him eventually. She spent time pouring over leads, pinning pictures of criminals to the board, connected with thread.

They were in sync before.

When they made that bond, he was terrified. He felt out of control. He was able to provide factual evidence for why he held certain regards for her before. Then, with an aggression they did not foresee, he wanted to be touching her, dreaming and thinking about her with a ferocity. He was angry at her because he thought it was some dark magic and he was gritting his teeth, fighting it. It seemed to pervert what he thought was pure: the genuine desire for her affections. It rattled his identity, exposed him all at once, pulled apart all the things he held so close to him as armor against the world for so long and she still seemed so unaffected, separate from him given her own upbringing.

He came to her absolutely livid and wild eyed about losing himself in her. While he was grateful she saved him from madness, he feared he would drive them both mad with his constant need to be close. So she sat him down, and they meditated. He realized his fears were exasperating their connection, that he was creating the tension between them by believing he was possessed by her rather than it being mutualistic.

She let him in and his dependency eased until it was just the want that he had already harboured. It was easier to navigate his feelings again, he had a handle on them.

Then, when her father brought the reign of hell down on this world, he leapt in after her.

Not because the bond that was more alike to a mark on his mind, but because he… cared about her more than his own grudges or life.

He then understood the depth that Raven could feel. Her secrecy was a clever cover-up for her absolute dependency on them, they're validation of her existence. She loved them all equally.

Which, terrified him even more because he could lose her all at once and she would never regret it because she was this infinite well of understanding and empathy. He couldn't understand how a woman could want Bruce with all the weight the man carried and he watched Raven do it to herself.

So, they stayed friends. The best of. For various reasons that he didn't care to recount, mostly supplied by her. Richard had never had a closer friend. So what if he was a little bitter about the status of their relationship sometimes. Particularly when he was a little put off that she wouldn't tell him she's visiting.

 _Rachel Roth._

He didn't know what to make of it.

Still, he allowed himself, as he relaxed into sleep, to be happy that he would see her soon, trying to send that benign feeling through to her.

* * *

He woke up early to walk Titus, the Great Dane loping around the grounds. Dick was just hoping he would grant him good luck in the name of the holiday spirit. Then, he rushed through breakfast with Alfred and was asked to attend work with Bruce and Damian. Which he declined, but asked to hitch a ride with Alfred later that evening, the roads were too slick for his bike this early. He had to replace the tires for ones suited to the weather.

Still, he combed his hair back and away from his face, put on a pair of dark washed jeans, a long thermal, a hoodie with a winter coat on top, and dark leather work boots, grabbing his gloves, and was out the house and in the sleek Lamborghini Aventador passenger's seat from Alfred.

If he lingered before leaving, he would've asked Bruce since when does he show up to work two days in a row when Lucius made most of the decisions for the corporation.

But he didn't care because he was going to see Raven. His knee was bobbing, he had to breathe.

Patience.

He watched the scenery pass by the window, feeling like a kid again, catching the stony gaze of one of the gargoyles that protected the city, feeling like his world was getting larger, distances seemed longer, the time to get there- unbearable.

"Have you spoken to Miss Roth yet, Master Richard? You seemed distraught when I brought you your tea and soup last night." It was Alfred and Dick thought about spoiling his fun with a lie but, the man is the caretaker of The World's Greatest Detective. He probably had records of all incoming and outgoing calls from and into the manor.

He hesitated, "She's… actually, fine. She said she's working on a bigger project. Nothing was wrong with our conversation. I like talking to her…." he trailed off, rubbing his hand through his hair, "I just figured something out last night, after I talked to her, that kinda bothered me."

It kept him up most the night.

"Yes… and that something was? I do hope you know that I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with you. That usually entails that the other participant give more effort." Alfred drawled, shooting a disapproving look to the young acrobat from the corner of his eye.

"I'm aware, Alfred. I just-" He cursed under his breath and grunted, "she can be so secretive sometimes."

"...Hm, yes. That does seem to be Miss Rachel's way."

They rode in silence for awhile, both mulling over what to say next.

Alfred stalled on a word before adding, "... Have you considered, Master Richard, that a half-demon living amongst humans and disguised to live among them, because she wants to live a life outside of her vigilante persona, may have reasons to keep secrets. She may just be out of practice at telling the truth to a friend, that knows more than she lets on to most people."

To Alfred the boy looked very much like those early days. Richard turned his eyes back out the window, "She's here, in Gotham, Alfred. She didn't even tell me." He could see the glass just in front of his face, his eyes reflecting back at him and he knew that it would sting for a little, that she didn't wanna see him and he was just going to show up at her door. Anxiousness and excitement aside, she did not feel the same.

Alfred glanced in his direction one last time, smirking, Richard missed the sparking mischievous twinkle, "I do think, she will be very glad to see you too, Master Richard."

Wide eyed, he turned back to Alfred, "I never said-"

"-You didn't have to. The young lady is here, you're here. It's not terribly difficult to understand where I'm taking you. I am actually glad you were not showing up to hotels just for the joys of slumming through the city with some woman of ill repute-"

"-You thought I was…" He was breathless in embarrassment, his face was probably glowing red.

"We have arrived. Do put on your gloves, please."

He was too shocked to remember that he never told Alfred the address, but here he was. Stuffing on the gloves and waving a goodbye as he got out the door, he couldn't tell you if Alfred responded to him because his heart was beating so loudly again it was becoming theme music and he was pretty sure he was shaking. He blew out one long breath of air that created a cloud of condensation in front of him.

It was nothing too fancy, the lettering had him craning his neck to read it, the walls where this rustic chipping paint, ivy wound into the brick for stylistic purposes or just because the building was old, he didn't know, barely cared. It was more ingrained instincts than anything to notice these details.

He walked through the automatic doors, lost in his thoughts, he was a second from stumbling into someone in a rush on the way out, huddled into their coat for warmth.

They brushed shoulders.

The air of the room hit his face and he took a moment to straighten his spine. He charmed the blonde at the check-in and was on a ride in the elevator in no time. He chuckled when he pressed the button for the level thirteen. The low jazz and the hum of the elevator rising was against his back.

He leaned his head back against the cool metal, closing his eyes, feeling for the bond for probably the fifth time today, anticipating a touch back even though he knew there was a chance she wasn't in her room. But, he was aware he was closer. She was so close.

He got a shiver of that awareness down to his toes, curling them into the socks of his shoes.

He couldn't decide if he was going to give her a piece of his mind or hug her. Which was the other half of the reason he had Alfred drive him, he needed time to think. The problem was, he didn't figure it out.

The elevator door chimed and he stepped out.

Could he do both? He wasn't sure.

He waited twenty minutes before he started to rethink the whole thing. If Raven did not want to be found out then who was he to seek her? She would've just told him. Maybe, she was going to tell him eventually. Maybe she was just passing through, not enough time to see him.

Bullshit. If she told him, he would've seen her when she landed and that would've been fine.

So, he called her. While the call was connecting, he felt the thrum, the hum of proximity, feeling her close in on him was an extra sense. It made the room hotter, the air still, sweat was collecting on his brow and he could barely hear the sound of the phone ringing against his ear. He ended the call absent-mindedly, staring down the hall at the elevator, gleaming in the distance.

It chimed, cheerily, mocking him because he was a cluster of indecisive emotions.

He wanted to chant the door open like it was the beginning of a game his favorite sports team was playing and he was shirtless, painted like the mascot.

She looked good. Her dark mass of hair pinned up, pale neck on display, the little bow wrapped around her throat, the thick coat unbuttoned, gaping open enough to see her tiny little blouse and her even tinier pencil skirt, gloved hands holding her unanswered phone. Those heels were dangerous.

Were those stockings? He saw peeks of some kind of lacy attachment on her thighs as she stepped out the elevator.

His mouth was dry.

He licked his lips, running his hand through his hair once, straightened his spine, and set his feet upright.

Right, her unanswered phone. The one she answered yesterday and never thought to tell him she was here through the whole conversation. The one she clearly has and didn't answer because she's so smart she probably figured it out. Was she trying to distract him? Not today, Raven.

She was in trouble. He had to remember that as he caught another glimpse of the other gartered leg. Actually, she was trouble. He rubbed a hand over his face. She was still looking down at her phone so he said the only thing he could think of, he needed her eyes on him.

"What's a guy gotta do to get your attention, Rae? Not taking calls this evening?"

He let his hurt be known though he tried to tuck it in a casual tone, he could feel their mutual awareness of each other so he used it. She said his name and her voice was softer than the last time he heard it in person, still low, husky and alluring without meaning to be.

"...Richard."

* * *

So this chapter is revised and the first half of the next one. So, sorry for getting you excited if you thought it was completely new but it bothered me that this chapter was originally so long and dry.

There are probably still a ton of mistakes here BUT! I wanted to cut the chapters and delete some of the repetitive lines that were directly stating how he felt. I can see from the reviews and even for me- it was too much at once. Sometimes you have to make changes for the overall flow and I don't want you guys to be over Richard's POV so fast! So, it'll help it flow without grouping it all together and I'll just separate and make a few minor changes. Let me know if it reads better. Or don't read it, your choice.

I love to talk about all this stuff and I take all reviews into consideration.

Also, fun facts- the clock being 11:45 is canon, you can't enter the Bat Cave unless the grandfather clock is at 11:45, the time of Bruce's parent's death. Aaaand, gargoyles are on all four entrances to the city of Gotham, provided to the city by one of Bruce's old family members. They're guardians of the city. Idk if there's one near the manor or the manor's geographical location in regards to Gotham, I just know it's outskirts.

Anyways! Happy Holidays! Happy Belated Birthday to myself!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry for the tease to those that are following this story! I just wanted to break up the last chapter. It was a monster and I think it read poorly due to it's size and the nature of its content. I didn't even want to re-read it while I was cross referencing for my next chapter! I took a few things out from this chapter and the last, nothing huge but enough where I feel like I'm not shoving his feelings into your face anymore. On the plus side! Next chapter should be coming out soon now that this one is finally squared away. I won't make a habit of tinkering with chapters that have been already posted, I just didn't like this one from the get go. Had to make some stylistic changes.

Also, thanks again for tuning in!

Anyways!

Disclaimer, have you ever made every meal you've eaten out of rice?

* * *

The lights lining the hallways flickered once and he could see her blushing, looking away from him in embarrassment and he felt the majority of his frustration leave him because, this was Raven.

It has been years since they were Teen Titans. It had been years since he had seen her in person. But, there she was, in Gotham, his city, looking like she belonged there and as gorgeous as ever. He was reminded why he went to hell and back for her.

Secrets be damned, he just wanted to hug her _now_ and get answers later.

"I won't do this out here. Do you want me to come me in?"

That question was heavy. He left it up to her. He'd leave right now if she said she didn't want him here.

"Yes." She said it without pause, closing the distance between them with a few steps, turning to the door near him. He angled himself so his shoulder was leaning against the frame. They were so close, he felt a shiver down his spine. Usually an indicator that they'd need to touch soon. Or, he just wanted to anyways. Her hand stalled with the key card and he took in the details of her profile, the sweat at the edges of her hairline, the flush on her ears and the exposed skin of her chest. He felt how she looked.

"Rae…"

"I know, I'm okay. It's just a little _overwhelming."_

"Get whelmed then." he chuckled, she scoffed, rolling gray eyes and shooting a disapproving look at him from the corner of her eyes, lips twitching into a small smile. The card slipped through the magnetic lock and the door opened. She, immediately, was taking off her coat and he was behind her, grabbing it, fingers trailing along her arms and he watched with a determined fascination as the electricity shot through her too, the breath leaving her in a woosh.

"Just put it on a chair or something. I'm going to change."

Then she was walking around the corner, down a hallway, to a room he couldn't see, heels clicking, hips swaying. Her coat was still in his hands, smelling like her. He closed the door firmly behind him before he walked over to what he perceived as the living room and laid the coat on the arm of the couch. He didn't want to sit still so he made rounds of the hotel room.

It was blank, nothing that really set it apart from most hotels. Very clean, very impersonal, same patterns on all the cloth furniture and nothing had been used or set out. If he hadn't already knew how long she had been staying here he could correctly guess just one night. She had a kitchenette with a table and two chairs, and the living area. He peeked around the corner of both to the hallway she disappeared down to see the bathroom straight ahead and a room door the the right of it.

He decided he should probably take a seat anyways, moving back to the living area and the couch. He stared into the blank television screen, mind racing, prodding the bond to reaffirm it was still there, that _she_ was still there. He breathed, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again she was standing to the side of the couch, a reasonable distance away, looking at him timidly.

"Did you want something to drink?" She stood there in leggings and a thin over worn t-shirt hanging off one shoulder, barefoot.

"Uh, no." He could hear his voice but they weren't the words he wanted to say. He shifted awkwardly on the couch.

"Okay." She fidgeted, brushing back the stray hairs from her face, turning her eyes to the ground. He was staring, he knew, but he was trying to reconcile this woman with the girl he once knew.

"Can you take off the…?" He gestured to her hand with his and pointed at his own finger to copy hers.

"Oh, of course." The blush was back. She removed a solid band of metal from her right hand, pointer finger. Her familiar image rushed back, her ink black hair turning violet, grey eyes to amethyst, red chakra stone on the middle of her forehead.

"That's my girl." He couldn't help the words. This was Raven, not _Rachel._ He knew this one. The surge of emotions was so immediate and great that he figured it was both of theirs. His eyes stung and he stood up, a whole head taller than her and embraced her. Arms wrapped around the back of her, pressing them close, fitting her against his body in all the angles he had reserved for her. He inhaled the scent of her hair. She was shaking.

"I missed you." It was buried in the fabric of his shirt, but he caught it and the remaining tension in him released, "I missed you too." Her arms wrapped around his torso in return and they spent a few moments just taking in each other, reacquainting themselves with sharing their space physically and mentally after all these years.

But he had to ask with a sigh, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He leaned back from her, arms still around her loosely, searching her jeweled eyes.

She sighed in return, "It's complicated."

He almost rolled his eyes at that response, "When is it not? We don't do normal, simple or easy, right?"

There was that familiar glare, softened by her thoughts and it brought levity to his returning frustration, he chuckles. Alright, she wasn't ready to say yet. So, he changed tactics. Even though he'd eventually get it out of her and get her used to telling him more, if not everything, she was definitely out of practice. He just needed to know how much time he had.

"Are you here to stay?" The hopefulness that wanted to creep into his tone confused him, even if she picked up on it empathically, he meant to pose it casually, as a joke. He pushed the strange feeling aside.

"Visiting. To be determined how long." She glanced away, "But a while. A long one, probably." There was a smugness in her eyes when she turned back to him, a ring of playfulness that was being translated to him. "Why?" There was no mistaking an invitation there.

He wasn't scared of those eyes. He licked his lips, glancing at her lips.

"I- well, I want to see you. While you're here. Catch up. Reminisce. That sort of thing."

She hm'd in response, the small smile on her lips growing a little wider, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her gaze coy, "How'd you even know I was here? In this hotel? Gotham isn't a small place, Richard..." She trailed off and it was his turn to flush, but he didn't turn away from her. His thumb started to stroke the curve of her back through her shirt.

"I may have had to track you down." His voice sounded lower even to his ears, vibrating through the parts of them that were still touching. He smirked. Her hooded eyes widened when she realized they were still tucked together and she cleared her throat, turning her head away and taking a step backwards out of his embrace. He let her go.

"What do people do for fun in Gotham?" She moved out of the living room, into the kitchenette area.

"I was thinking of starting with something tame, like breakfast or lunch, I'll come and pick you up." He followed, sitting at the small table, "You can wear those killer heels you were wearing earlier."

That's three Raven glares and it had only been, maybe, an hour. She reached up, undoing two bobby pins from her hair and letting it fall along her shoulders and back, shaking it out and making contented noises.

She really wasn't playing fair.

She ran the tap water in the sink and was sipping from a cup with her hip leaning in the counter across from him. He could feel her turning things over in her mind. So he kept digging.

"Alfred will want you over, eventually. Even Damian likes you, in his own way, he'll want to know who's hogging all my time." He might as well let her know she was his priority while she was here. He just couldn't figure out if inviting her back to the manor was too forward. Alfred had mentioned it and surely would again. He did it more for the old man than himself, at least that's what he told himself.

Her eyes softened and she put the glass down on the table, taking the only chair available, "...I should tell you something. I know you're upset with me. I- I've just been doing things on my own and it's important that I handle this by myself. I want to spend as much time with you as I can but," and her eyes hardened here, she sat higher and tilted her chin upwards, "I am here on business and I'm going to need you not to involve yourself. We both know how you can be." She didn't leave it as a question, no wiggle room.

He'd make no promises because now, the whole thing sounded strange. Wrong move, Raven. He may have been able to overlook anything less threatening but now it was more than curiosity. More secrets.

"I'm not exactly your leader or teammate anymore, but I am your friend and this is my hometown. I do have a reputation to uphold for both." Then he added with a wry grin, "I'll always be there when the secrets become too much and they always do, Raven."

There, he could do threatening too. He could feel, _conflict, irritation, acceptance_ and one more before it was gone. They were both out of practice if he could pick up some of her emotions easily and he couldn't recognize them all.

She shook her head after a moment, laughing under her breath.

"You don't change, Boy Wonder, do you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Good, that makes this easier."

"Thought you said we don't _do_ easy." Someone is cheeky today. He could match that, too.

"Ah, easier comparatively. Still not _easy._ " He grinned, ready for her huff and crossed arms.

"Easy is subjective. It has to be compared to something as a measurement."

"Well, it's easier than the alternative. Hard because it's _you_ and _us_ and _we_ don't _do_ easy."

Before she could respond, no doubt to call him childish or some variation based on her facial expressions when she opened her mouth, there was a knock on her door.

Then his phone rang.

"I should-"

"-probably answer that."

She laughed, giving him a small smile before standing up to get the ring, putting the repressor back on, before answering the door.

He looked at the caller ID to see,

 _Bruce Wayne_

"What's up?"

" _You're needed back."_ Always to the point.

"Okay. I'll hitch a ride back."

" _Alfred is already en route."_

"Must be pretty important, it's not even nighttime yet." He could hear the whine in his tone.

" _Close enough."_

He is brought out of the conversation by a masculine voice at Raven's door. He tried to put himself at an angle to see, scooting and leaning back in his chair until the legs tilted backwards.

"Richard?"

"Oh, yeah?" He replied distractedly.

"Alfred will be there in ten minutes. Wrap up whatever you're… doing... with Raven before then."

That got his attention, legs of the chair banging back to the ground, "How does everyone seem to know I'm-"

Aaaand, that's the dial tone he's talking to.

He really had to figure out when he got out of the loop. It's was really quite offensive.

He stood up just as Raven closed the door.

Dammit.

But, he glanced down at the flowers in her slender hands, a whole bouquet. All roses, a red so deep it blushed black on its edges. She was reading a card, a little rectangular paper and he saw the smile, that soft one reserved for people close to her and he felt himself frown.

"Secret admirer, Rae?" He didn't even try to be nonchalant about it.

Now she remembers he was still there. She is shaking her head, a furrow appearing on her brow like she is confused why he'd think that. He felt the genuity of that reaction, his shoulders loosened and he breathed.

"Wha-why would- _No._ They're from my boss." What boss sends flowers to their employees at their hotel? "He was thanking me for coming along on this trip, it is a long way from California."

"It's a helluva lot closer than some of the places you've been." That's gotta be against some code in the employee handbook. He needed to speak to her boss' HR department. He couldn't let her be discriminated against because she wore the heck out of a pair of stilettos and stockings. Hell, he needed to speak with her boss.

She eyed him, pursing her lips and hm'd. She placed the flowers on the table near her cup of water.

"What?" His eyes followed her, watching how much care she used to place the flowers gently on their side.

"Nothing." She's being coy again, eyes flashing, trying to keep the smile off her lips, he could feel her energy hopping, jittering, not enough to flicker lights but just sparking under her skin, if he had to source it.

"What?" He tried the pout.

"Nothing. Are you leaving soon? Was that Bruce?"

"Yeah." Then there was no conversation. The enthusiasm of bantering with her again being stripped at the thought of saying bye. The only sounds were them shifting in their space and the gentle sounds of breathing. The sun was slanting through the window in a shade of orange that made her eyes catch fire.

"Okay…" She trailed, pulling all her hair to one side to run her fingers through it.

"Tomorrow?" There was that breathless hopeful note again.

"Tomorrow, what?"

"Tomorrow we'll have breakfast or lunch, whatever you have time for during the day. I can swing by whatever business you are working out of and grab a bite. Do this," he gestured to the air and between both of them, "when we have more time? I'll have the cycle." He taunted it. He knew she swore up and down to hate every bike he's ever drove but he knew otherwise.

"You still drive that monstrosity?" She was such a good actress.

"Not the same one but you probably don't care for the details. So, yes."

"..You're going to kill me. Death by tragic motor accident. We all thought she was so much smarter than that." She monotoned.

"So, that's a yes. I'll text you tonight, we'll hash out the details." He grinned wide. The timing was perfect because his phone rang again, it had to be Alfred this time.

He knew they had a lot to discuss still. He knew he was still frustrated with her and hurt. But he allowed himself to soak her in on more time tonight without any negativity.

"I really did miss you." She kept surprising him by being more open than he anticipated. His heart squeezed hearing it a second time.

"Say it backwards." He couldn't help himself. Was that the fourth or fifth Raven glare in what had to be now, two hours. But he did it for that little smile, that stretching of her lips across her face that made her so malleable.

"You're a dog, Richard Grayson."

And then he hugged her, whispering tomorrow into her hair, taking in her smell one more time and grabbed his phone and walked backwards out the door, her scoffing and closing the door in his face. He yelled 'see ya tomorrow' obnoxiously loud through the door and hoped she got complaints from her neighbors.

He figured he had some more research to do before he saw her again

Patience was a virtue after all.

* * *

Raven slip down the door once it was closed. She took off her ring, holding it in her hand as she re-organized every thought that was interrupted by the whirlwind that was a Flying Grayson. She breathed, re-expanding her aura that she cinched in upon seeing him, and closed her eyes. She needed to meditate but she didn't have time before she had to leave. She had a call to make.

Getting up, she pulled her phone from the pocket of her coat that Richard left on the couch and dialed the number she now knew from heart.

"Hey, we have a lead."

" _I'll meet you at your place then."_

And the call was over.

She needed to get dressed.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts! I love to talk about all this stuff. What do you think Raven has gotten into? How was the mini reunion? Ooohlala, a date! Bruce and Alfred are all knowing. Was Richard way too into her? If you think so, I only defend myself by saying I think he's a lover. Richard can extoll as many virtues of her as he wants but he's still never been good with commitment. He's not shy about attraction in his adulthood as he is as a child. If he was ever really shy. I try to balance it all out by saying, yeah he clearly wants her but for what and how long? It's easy to go over board with a character like Richard.

Who's a Young Justice fan? Can you catch the lines from the show in there? (Disclaimer).


	6. Chapter 6

Are we really on the sixth chapter already? That's wild! I say we because let's be honest, you guys play a mad important role. Like, thanks.

Working on keeping the A/N shorter so, yeah.

This is my first time writing any kind of action and it's mostly a filler so you guys know I still live. I just started school back up, I'm a collegiate athlete and I also work two jobs so I write snippets here and there but not all at once like during break. Bare with me.

Hope you like a few different perspectives.

Disclaimer.

* * *

Tonight, 'Rachel' was going into the underbelly of the beast that was Gotham.

She crossed her legs as the lights from the street lights flashed from the window while the car sped down the street. It was late now. After meeting at her hotel and, her finding something suitable to wear, they hailed a taxi to the meeting place.

They were being hosted by Carmine Falcone, to get some important information on the whereabouts of an item.

It was a simple task. Not outside the work she typically did. She was going to keep this simple. _They_ were going to keep this simple.

She groaned internally.

She couldn't stop the miniscule amount of fidgeting that she did do and she knew her scowl looked like it had already been stuck to her face for years now, much to the annoyance of her secondary passenger and the suspiciously nervous driver that kept shooting glances back at her through the rearview mirror.

She could feel the exasperation of her partner more so, needling her even more, amping her already restless mind. She would rather unload on him.

"Am I bothering you?" She deadpanned, whipping her head around to face the deceivingly relaxed figure of tall, dark and handsome himself.

He quirked one dark brow, grinning with just the side of his mouth. "Is this one of those times you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?" At her increased glare, he rose his palms in a placating manner, "I just want you to relax, princess."

She humored him with a gag from the back of her throat, rolling her eyes to look back out the window.

Her boss must have thought it was funny to require her a bodyguard.

A hired mercenary.

A Jason Todd.

She wasn't really sure how it happened. She knew she'd get a partner hoisted upon her but she never _intended_ to get saddled with the man, not the infamous rogue Robin, Red Hood, The Outlaw. It was a little more than a temporary situation, that was certain. Some partnerships were unavoidable, given her situation and he could be worse. Less skilled. Less familiar.

Jason was a good candidate for what she needed, besides him being a trigger happy lunatic. She preferred to take Kory's word and trust him, as much as she had to. That and her boss seemed to think she needed the additional protection, from herself really, so ditching him was out of the question.

Realistically, she only began to accept him because he knew more about people like Falcone. Her work as a Titan and anything previous to that did not prepare her for negotiations with men of questionable intentions. Now, it was an asset to have those skills and she was humble enough to realize that she may be a little lacking in that department. That was more Richard's work.

So, she accepted her lack of information regarding Gotham. She reasoned that there was no way she could make sense of how this city worked in such a short amount of time, it was such a delicate balance and she had enough of that in her own head. Plus, it was… _nice_ to have someone familiar around.

Ultimately, working with Todd was… _reasonable._ She just couldn't tell Richard. It was hard enough to tell Bruce and the man was a stone wall.

She decided to keep a few more secrets. Really what was one more?

"I think we're here, your highness."

The car had stopped moving, she glanced out the window to see that the destination was just across from where they had parked. She could hear the music through the closed car doors, it was already giving her a headache. That, or it was the mural of emotions blinding her, the feel of them smudging her senses on the edges. It was like toddler fingers dipped in paint, scrubbing away at her pristine mental walls to her attention. Humans that frequented these places were so desperate, they wanted everyone to know how they felt. Lucky her that she was sensitive to it. Suffice to say, Raven hated the club.

The ring shielded her from some of it, made her control easier to wrestle with, if her powers a little weaker, muted the noise of this clusterfuck.

Still, ring or not. Hated it.

Work was work though so she braced herself with a deep breath, reached for the door handle and- it was already opened for her. Scowl back in place, she managed a thanks in the direction of Jason, sauntering ahead of him, heels clicking on the gravel of the street as she crossed. His chuckle followed her. He was so obnoxious. Or maybe the day was just wearing away at her patience.

Jason watched her walk in front of him, despite her varying moods of darkness and deadpan he had grown used to, he was worried. She had been on edge since their flight into Gotham and it looked like marking a few things off their list thus far had done even less than he'd hoped to alleviate her stress. He sighed.

The lights of the club blazed a neon fury against the asphalt, music throbbed from the walls and the hum of people chattering. There were always a few lingering out and about, dressed scantily, hair gel pulling their scalps back tight. How douchey. He saw men eyeing down his partner, catcalling her as she made her way to the door and the front of the line that wound around the corner. He almost couldn't blame them, she was wearing these thigh high boots that fit her shapely legs like velvet seran wrap, making them a mile longer and her backside rounder, perkier than usual (how that was possible, he had no idea.) then there was the short little red number she had on, baring her shoulders and the same soft (he could only imagine) material of her boots, he'd probably catch fire if she could read minds. Emotions were close enough. So, he turned his attention to glare at the men upon their entrance to the club, striding closer to her for them to get the picture.

It really was becoming second nature to become a growly ape whenever he was with her. Unlike with her Tamaranian best friend, Jason felt the need to protect Raven's personal space. Not that she couldn't protect herself, but she did not desire to garner the attention that Kory relished.

How did he get tangled with another former Titan?

The bouncer eyed Raven, and leaned to the side to get a good look up at him.

"Can I help you two to the line out here?"

Jason was not an empath, but he didn't need to be to see the way Raven clenched her fists and the breath that she allowed to rattle through her body.

He almost felt back for the old ugly man baring their path. Almost. He was more inclined to make a statement, shoot the man in a knee and keep walking. Let him howl into the night. This club has probably seen it's share of gun fire and he was of the notion that most people that worked here were criminals. Running amok.

Ugh. He could easily hate Gotham.

Besides the point. He grinned menacingly at the bouncer, name tag 'Bo' (nice) when he tuned back into the one-sided conversation. He was pretty sure it started with a demand for entry to see Falcone and ended in a very stern red eyed gaze. The man was sweating and stammering already. Pathetic. He deserved the bullet to the knee just for that. At least be a goon with some pride. This is Gotham.

A man of slighter frame came from behind everyone's favorite bouncer. Pressing a hand to the bouncer's shoulder, he broke the tension between Raven and Bo, whispering into the latter's ear. Bo quickly stepped aside and stammered an apology. The smaller one ended up leading them inside, the noise reverberated louder in the enclosed space, the doors closing behind them.

There was a mesh of people throbbing along to the pulsing beat, all pressed tightly together in the flashing lights. He could make out the top row of the club, separated from view by the dark glass that he could imagine the fat cats sitting behind. He started to walk in the direction, only to get a hand to his shoulder.

He scowled at the waif of a man (he tried to take notes from his counterpart), whose pale skin was revealed periodically with the beat of music and light. With his swallow skin and gaunt eyes, the lighting made him look like a skeleton.

"My employer would like to grant you a few moments while you enjoy the venue before he grants you audience with him. He has a few matters to settle before your business. Feel free to do as you please in the meanwhile. I will collect you once he is ready to receive you,"

He did a little dip of his head and excused himself into the dark writhe of bodies. Jason looked towards Raven to gauge how she took the news. The most he could discern was a furrowed brow.

"Something is going on tonight, you think it has anything to do with us?" Raven glanced around the room, searching. "No, there's anxiety seeping from the top level, if it was us- it would have spiked, this is lingering."

He chuckled sardonically, "Well, might as well 'enjoy the venue' until the real party starts," he waved his hands around, gesturing towards the upper level. Her lips quirked and she shook her head, heading over towards the less crowded bar area, the sea of people seeming to part in front of her. He followed after.

* * *

Damian put his cheek in his hand, looking every bit of teenage angst. Crouched at the back exit of an alleyway on an overhanging, waiting for the crook to run his way. He'd be fortunate to even engage the hooligan, if his father or Grayson did not manage to wrangle him in before this point.

Oh, there he is now, sweating son of a bitch, gunning it for this dead end in his own terror, failing to realize his imminent capture. Sometimes, being Robin was predictable. He did the job. Crouching even lower, he sprang out of his space to land in front of the man, whose feverish eyes were turned away from, looking back for either the Batman or Nightwing to be tailing him. The sound of Damian's boots hitting the pavement startled the delinquent, a choked gasp and an annoyed, "Tch". The man fell backwards, fighting his own momentum to stop from facing Robin.

If he was of a lesser upbringing, he would roll his eyes. How dull. The panting of the criminal filled the alleyway, Damian's cloak rustling in the breeze. The man didn't even have the gumption to get up. As if hearing Damian's internal monologue he started to scramble, palms grasping the wet gravel of the loose street, knees quaking under the weight of his hips. With a shaking hand he tried to pull something from his jacket, some last measure of defense. Predictable but a little more entertaining because now he could-

Damian saw him dip the tip of a finger in a pocket and moved. Lunging forward, he pressed his sword from its sheath and brought down the back end of the assailant's hand, making the man howl.

"You fucking BRAT!"

"I could have cut it off, if you preferred. After all, that would be just punishment for an attempted theft,"

"Ah, fuck you kid. You're just some demon's spit." He held his hand to his chest, cradling the shocked appendage.

Damian grit his teeth, readying a returning phrase when he heard Grayson's voice,

"You're actually really lucky he didn't cut it off, he's been known to get a little handy, if you catch my meaning"

Now he really did roll his eyes, Grayson could be the _worst._ It was almost embarrassing.

"Nicholas, we need information," Batman cut in.

"Well, I need a better day job if I keep getting caught by you goons, I can't take anymore one liners from that guy." The thug, Nicholas, thumbed in the direction of Nightwing, still sitting on the ground. Batman continued on, "There are whispers that Penguin and Falcone aren't getting along, what do you know about that?"

Nick grunted, shifting into a more comfortable position, disguising the discomfort in his hand by trying to casually venture into his pocket.

A batarang whizzed by and whacked the same hand again, clipping it this time. Blood slowly pooled at the cut.

"HOLY FUCK! You guys suck." He yelped, clenching and unclenching his fingers, pressing his good hand to the other.

Damian flipped the blade in his hand a few times, growing impatient as this little encounter drew out.

"This blade won't go all the way through but if you're patient, I could just do you the favor of removing the lame hand," he taunted once again.

"Robin…" Batman warned. He turned his cheek to his father. Raising his nose to the air. This was pathetic. There should be another way.

"Alright you psychos. All I know is that Penguin wants to fluff his own feathers around Gotham. Falcone doesn't like it. That's it."

"What's significant about tonight?"

"Who said anything about tonight?"

Nightwing sighed.

Damian wanted to put his sword through the weasel's chest.

Bruce picked him up with one arm. Pushed the man against the wall and pressed a well armed forearm to Nick's throat, leaning over the much shorter man, shadows encasing them both.

"We're on a pretty tight schedule tonight, Nick"

The man struggled to alleviate the pressure on his throat, legs kicking at the arm between them, limbs shaking with exertion and fear. Batman dropped him at his feet. Leaving the man gasping and shuddering on the ground.

"Talk."

"You're no better than a thug."

Batman took one step towards him,

"OkayokayOKAY! Stop. Just stop. Right there."

The alleyway was once again filled with just the ragged breathing of Nick and the crunch of the street underneath his body as he shifted.

"Okay. If you really want to be in the thick of it, go to Falcone's club tonight. It's gonna be one hell of an event." He chuckled dryly, wheezing through his abused throat, "Did you really have to get so physical? I mean, we do this like… every other week!" Nick looked up to glare at the Dark Knight.

Only he wasn't there, "Well fuck me." He really hated when he did that. Nick shook his head, gathering his wits to head back to his apartment. He'd be an idiot to stay out any later tonight with his luck. Especially the shit show that was going to be Falcone's.

He could settle with a night in and some takeout. Maybe some ace bandage wrap and ice for this hand. Fuck Batman.

* * *

Couldn't resist that last line. Chapter 6 down! The next one should be fun! I just didn't want to throw myself off a cliff trying to combine a lot of information into one chapter again.

How do you guys feel about Jason? I love his character and I always want to give him a new life. Plus, introducing him to Gotham and the Bat family again is going to be so fun to explore, especially in the time frame I'm trying to create. Also, I think Raven and Jason is an interesting dynamic and they're pretty fun to write.

Fun fact: I picked Nick's name from a forum where people were trying to figure out how likely Batman is to fight petty crime and one of the 'character A' name's referenced for being a petty thief was 'Nick'. It just made me chuckle. I like to think that Batman handles it all. I would go into gross detail why I think that but simply put, in the shows he is seen dealing with muggers often and his parents were murdered by muggers. What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

I started this MONTHS ago. I didn't stop writing, just wrote slowly. A sentence here, a sentence there. You know. I love the first part, but think it's too long and think the second part flows well but is too short. Meh. Overall, it's different than where I thought the chapter would go but it has everything I needed it to have in it for the plot. Don't know how I feel about that. Probably why it took me so long to finish and post. Nerves.

Also, I am playing around with a lot of different media that the Teen Titans are in, if you haven't noticed, so there's a fair amount of inconsistency if you're just holding me to one source. I'm trying to find a happy medium. Suffice to say that I'm not using the more current Teen Titans storyline (Though, I am a fan).

There was cursing in last chapter and mentions of sex in the very first so I warn you again, the rating will probably change as I go and I will put some warning before we get to all the nitty gritty details BUT! Always read at your own discretion.

For my Passive Aggressive fans, finally wrapped it up in my head so that'll be coming out soon.

Disclaimer. I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm using to type this.

Aaaand (waves hands theatrically with a bow).

* * *

An hour.

They had them waiting for a whole hour.

She crossed her legs at her bar stool, prying apart some nut with her manicured nails and leaving the dissected pieces in the bowl before picking up a whole one. Her attention was elsewhere. There was scurrying at the top level. She squinted her eyes, flashing red, to peer through the darkness and the pulse of the neon colored lights. A man gesturing wildly, another sitting. The latter's suit put him in stark contrast, making it easier to spot him from the commotion.

Turning her eyes back to her own level, she surveyed the crowd once more. Raven was itching to break every neatly stacked glass behind the bartender, cover be damned. As the night wore on, the music only got louder, the guest got rowdier (handsier) downright bold and Raven was exhausting herself trying to dim the emotional onslaught. Her skin itched. Being so close to sin always made her want to do bad things. She should've found the time to meditate. Instead she whispered her mantra underneath her breath and closed her eyes for patience.

Jason was aware that Raven was struggling. Her back was ramrod straight and even as good as she looked, she damn near froze out the air around her with her strangling aura, no one was stupid enough to approach. Even the bartender, whom they got a limited amount of information out of, at one point made an attempted pass at her before leaving her an empty glass and not a glance backwards. Jason wondered if alcohol and demon mixed or maybe she didn't even get drunk? Whatever. He knew next to nothing about demon physiology. That was her business.

He picked up his own glass of whiskey, hankering for a cigarette but for now alcohol would do. He rolled it around in his hands a few times, satisfied by the heady taste and the warmth that rolled down his chest. Bout time to stir up that empty cage.

What was becoming his business, he really had no choice in the matter now, that all he seemed to be able to pick up was the sound those pistachios made as she snapped them open with her ridiculously strong little thumbs. So, he started to thrum his hands on the bar. Making an interesting little rhythm that both agitated him more and made him want to giggle.

He scanned the crowd for the millionth time, lingering on the scantily clad figure of a blonde. Thinking about it, he couldn't remember his last good roll in the hay. He watched as she jumped up and down, clearly intoxicated, shimmering. He wasn't usually this exploitive of women but he was bored and she was making eyes at him so he enjoyed it from afar with no intentions of breaching her space. He tipped his glass her way with a wink. Before he could register any gestures she made in return, he caught a scoff from his demon lady friend. The only proper response was a half hearted shrug paired with a grin.

"Jealous?"

"Hm, she does wear sequins better than I with that skin tone."

He was immediately aware of Raven snapping those nuts to pieces again, the grin leaving his face completely. Was it louder?

He almost hoped she'd snap his neck next so he could be done with it. Honestly, he didn't really know what gives with the 'on hold' either. He'd have to leave a nasty Yelp review about this later, Customer Service was abysmal.

"Hey demoness, say we just go up there?"

She paused in her fiddling, searching where he couldn't even fathom to see on the top level, before she raised a shapely brow, "And what? Demand to see him? Knock out the guards while we're at it?"

He shrugged, rubbing at his jaw.

"Don't tempt me with a good time."

"Oh, I try not to. The city would end up in flames."

"Eh. Isn't weather like that more your speed anyways?"

She scowled, "Ha."

"I'll be here all night, considering how long it's taking."

Before she could respond, the wafish man from earlier made an appearance.

"I'll be taking you back to see Mr. Falcone now."

They were led to a hallway where the sound of the music became drowned out, the pulse of it only noticeable through the vibrating walls and the muffled bass notes. The lighting changed dramatically, standard bulbs adorned the ceiling all the way to the metal slabs that Raven recognized as the elevators. The sight of finally getting to their destination was only impeded by two large men on either side of the elevator.

Their host easily sidestepped the two guards and input a code on the panel next to the elevator allowing the doors to slide open. Raven made eye contact with Jason who shook his head slightly. They entered the elevator after their retainer and watched as the doors made a slow slide closed with a hiss. A dark feeling rose in Raven's throat.

Trouble.

She could have groaned. This day was just dragging by. Her tongue was hot in her mouth with the taste of it and she wrestled with her instincts, strangled down the anxiety and rush of endorphins that made everything a little sharper.

Trouble, Jason and her bloodlust mixed way too well.

The numbers lit up as the elevator climbed. Winking at her mischievously in the silence of the ride. She was standing in front of her two companions whom had taken stance behind her in some kind of human regard for her womanhood. The door smoothly opened on the last floor after a slight jerk and a last mocking chime.

Their escort directed them down the hallway with his voice, still following close behind. As they walked through an additional hallway, Raven offhandedly took in the interior while their guide listed all the possessions they were seeing, clearly informed of her job as 'Rachel'. This corridor being much more ornate than anything on the lower level, hard floors turned to plush rug with intricate stitching, paintings hung from the walls, lavish designs. Having an eye for period pieces, she decided this area of the club was distinctly Roman in design and she was mildly impressed. They continued down the same way, turned two corners and coming to a robust door, thick from the make of the wood, sturdy. She cut a glance from the corner of her eye to Jason, seeing if he was taking in the layout, searching for the exits. They learned that early in their companionship. This line of work was not always met with trust and cooperation.

There were other hallways that split on both sides of this main one, she could assume that the door they were headed into was the large, ornate one directly in front of them.

Their escort scurried in front of Raven when they were within a foot of the threshold, he bowed his head and with a sweeping motion opened both doors for them. While the dramatics were unneeded, it did lead to Raven zeroing in on the figure of who she assumed to be one, Carmine Falcone.

Carmine Falcone is an older man. Hair completely grey, slicked back tightly and away from his face. He had dark thick eyebrows that brooded over his brow line and an even darker narrow gaze. Raven decided that he was a man of class, dressed pristinely in a tux, even if she did not quite like his choice of venue.

From what she was aware of, The Falcone family was very affluent in Gotham and had many business fronts. The club they were sitting in right now was only one such business and Falcone seemed as uninterested in the general vibe of the vicinity as she was. Which meant something, she just didn't know if it gave her any leverage in these negotiations.

"Welcome," He rose from his seat, nodding towards his assistant in dismissal, splaying one ring adorned hand out as a gesture to the adjoining cushioned chairs positioned in front of him "Please, take a seat."

The smallish man that was their escort made his way outside, closing the doors behind him.

"I hope you've been enjoying your evening. I apologize for the mishap at the door, as you are no doubt aware, I have been having… security issues. Which also attributes to the wait."

She sat in the cushions seat to the right and Jason to the left, crossing her feet at the ankle and bringing her knees to the side as she smoothed out her dress. Making eye contact with Falcone, she curled a stray hair behind her ear.

Falcone stayed standing, considering them as he stood behind his desk. Raven began, clearing her throat once for effect, "Yes, we are aware of your… security problem, _Don_ Falcone. We were informed through our employer that you may have some need of our assistance."

"Ah, yes. Your assistance," At this, Falcone moved from behind his desk. He made a noncommittal noise before walking over to a desk with many items on it, he pulled a bottle of wine from the wine rack next to it, opened it and tipped it in their direction, "Would either of you like a drink?"

Jason simply shook his head, Raven answered with a, "No thank you."

The only sound in the room that could be heard was the clink of a glass that he pulled from his desk and then the liquid hitting his wine glass before setting aside the bottle. He picked up his glass to make his way back behind his desk and sat down in his seat with a sigh. He only took one sip, swishing the liquid around in his mouth from the shape of his cheeks, before swallowing setting the glass down.

"The wine I am drinking right now was rumored to be shattered in a Margaux Dinner, by some star struck owner so the dinner could be afforded to keep itself afloat with the insurance payment. The waiter really broke some worthless, spoiled" he waved a jeweled hand around "grape juice basically, and somewhere along the way it came to be mine. A reasonable sum of money changed hands, of course."

Raven quirked an eyebrow at this. She knew that story and because wine was not her usual trade, she faltered on the name a bit, " _C'est français, oui_?"

" _Oui,_ like most good wines of course it is French." He chuckled, "but you're familiar?"

"Chateau Margaux 1787, valued at 500,000 dollars, the most expensive wine to never be sold."

"Exactly. So you are very good at that part of your job."

Raven simply nodded at his compliment, "I apologize if this is rude, but what does that have to do with our business?"

"I guess you wouldn't be surprised that in your line of business, everything is stolen goods. So I won't bother to warn you of that. But what you seek is dangerous," Falcone looked her directly in the eye, rubbing his lips together for a brief pause, "There are… rumors."

"I'm sure my employer is aware," Raven responded unfazed, simply blinking once in the face of his 'faux' worry.

"My concern is for you. Although, I am beginning to think he would not employ someone that could not handle the job. I'm curious, Rachel Roth, what makes you so capable to be a trusted employee of Apollyon?"

With the ring on, Falcone was too subtle to get a grasp of which of his emotions were dominant, they slid too smoothly into one another. Raven thought over the merits of simply being honest, and since she was barely hanging on to a decent mood, choking the man to show how _capable_ she was. She glanced to Jason, her grey meeting his green. It was a slight shake of his head but she saw it regardless.

"I believe you are already aware of why we are meeting today. I was only sent to make good on the conversation between you and my employer. If there was any confusion, it will have to be made known to him, as I am not prepared to divulge anymore information than strictly necessary. We came to offer you assistance in securing your assets from certain…"

She allowed a brief smirk to appear on her face, "ill-intentioned parties," Jason snorted in amusement. She continued, "-because of a long standing agreement between my employer and yourself. Per that agreement, it is understood that you must provide us with certain delicate information."

Falcone sat back in his large chair, steepling his fingers underneath his chin.

After a moment of contemplative silence, "If I may?" Jason inquired. Falcone looked to him with interest before waving a hand for him to continue. Raven looked skeptical for a few brief moments before resigning herself to fighting her way out of this club nightmare.

Jason was suppose to enforce if things got out of hand, which they have not yet, or he acted as a reminder that while Raven was the demon, _he_ was capable of much worse so she had to reign in her anti-social tendencies if she wanted to handle it her way. Jason's way was rarely (if ever) preferable.

After gaining permission to speak, Jason's grin, canines bared as his lips pulled tight and wide, was slow to show just how excited he was about what he was going to say, "We can show you," and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Richard was in a particularly good mood, his day so far had been as close to perfect as he could ask for, minus that wrapped up in ribbon thing. Unlike his younger counterpart who had his arms wrapped so tightly around himself that it seemed like they had been replaced by vines. "Not having fun?" Both Batman and Nightwing looked through the rearview mirror to size up the most petulant child in all existence.

Damian Wayne, Robin, did not even bother to pause in his pout and Richard idly wondered how he managed to say words frowning that hard, "Are we there yet?"

Richard immediately started to snicker under his breath at the responding sigh that The Batman gave his blood son.

"Almost," and they were almost there. The club was just another block over, The Batmobile speeding down the dark streets in a blur of city lights. He looked over at Bruce to gauge how he thought the rest of the night was going to go down.

They had gotten a tip that there was going to be big moves underground tonight, confirmed by their very own Nick. Penguin was making a move on Falcone's business. Penguin felt threatened by the opposition he faced from Falcone. Given the two business men's history, nothing good would come out of tonight's altercation.

There was something of a turf war going on between the two franchised names. While at one point they were working together to take down Batman, Falcone was alerted that he was being used to further the Penguin's motives and ultimately taking the blame once the dust cleared. Because of Falcone's connections, he was able to avoid any sort of ties with criminal activity in Gotham (yet again) and still manage his more respectable businesses with little to no hassle.

A gunshot pierced through the air. The sound triggered his adrenaline, the swerve of the car and Batman speaking lost to the sound of blood rushing through his ears. He knew the maneuvers that Batman was going to call out to him by heart.

Unlatching the seat belt and the door, he extended his rod before taking off, barely taking note if Damian and Bruce were following.

A chorus of screams arose from the club, people pouring out but his job was to follow the people pouring in.

All at once he felt disoriented, his world inverted, _Raven?_

Was Raven here?

He didn't have time to think about it before he moved forward into the mayhem, shuffling through people and catching up to the bad guys, following the noise of a struggle.

It was when he heard the shrill cry of, "Fire!" that he moved even faster, hurdling over a fallen body to the doorway. Barely on it's hinges the door swung pathetically in his way, he shoved past that and then there was a woman in sequins in his arms, wailing.

"You have to-!"

"Someone shut that bitch up!"

Nightwing twirled his baton once, pushed the woman to the side and deflected the first bullet. The man who shot it, looked down to his weapon and back at Nightwing once more. His eyes widened in realization.

" _BOYS_! We got more company!"

He was going to make a witty remark when the man with the gun went to shoot again and instead of Richard being able to maneuver to disarm him, was tackled by a taller, darker haired man. Richard assumed the man was on his side, not all heroes wore capes after all.

He didn't have much time to think anymore than that as more men flooded the room and it emptied of patrons, he could smell the building burning. He crouched into a fighting stance, preparing for a fight, tallying the number of bad guys. Just ten fully armed grown men against one him, seemed fair. They circled around him, guns raised and he twirled a baton in one hand, waiting.

Before anyone could make a move, someone was running from a dark corner, presumably a hallway that led to the second level, screaming.

He was a thin man, not one of the security detail then, and moved fast, running past Richard on the way out of the burning building. Somewhere in the indiscernible nonsense he was screaming, the word 'bomb' was in there. That split a few of his audience, halving his duty as they took up after him. Richard didn't bother giving chase, since he knew Batman had it handled with Robin.

He took advantage of the distraction, charging one of the men with his batons as a few gunshots rang out, moving into his space and hitting him once in the side and once on the back of the head, the man crumpled to the floor. His gun slid across the room. The rest of the men were more weary, looking at him, turning their guns on him at once with shaking hands. He made a move on the second man just as the tackler from before came up behind the third one, grappling him behind the arms and disarming him before throwing him at the fourth guy, whose gun went off towards the ceiling.

Richard had handled his man and was moving towards the fifth and last when he stalled. In the tussle with the third and fourth man, the guy in the middle was open to taking a fatal shot. Richard couldn't let that happen and didn't want to spook the man with the gun.

He shifted his feet in the rubble that was gathering on the floor, the room was slowly filling with smoke, they had to get these men out of here and disarm a bomb if what the screaming guy had to say was right. They were running out of time. He saw the man, steady his hand, finger on the trigger. He barely even realized his feet were moving towards the gunman, just that he had to get there.

Even as he smacked the hand that was holding the gun with his baton, the gunman had already pulled the trigger, bullet marked to end a budding hero's life.

He felt it before he saw the bullet stop. The sharp tang of ozone over the smell of the fire burning, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled in a wave, his palms itched. As he moved over the man to put a knee in his back and knocked his head into the ground once, subduing him as a threat he finally caught the eyes of the pedestrian hero.

"Mother fu-"

The shock of grey hair was a dead give away if the eyes the color of turquoise and that arrogant smirk weren't already.

"Jason" The second son of Batman (though he would deny it) didn't even bother to bat an eye, just picked himself off the ground and rolled his head around his neck. Why was Jason here? Richard shook his head, he was just glad that he didn't kill anybody. He didn't have time to hash out whatever was going on here. Tonight would be a waste if the building blew.

"Circus freak," Jason finally acknowledged. "Calm down, hellcat has it under control, I can already see the gears turning." He rolled his eyes, running a dirty hand through his now matted locks, grimacing. "I don't understand how you stay so pretty all the time, un-fucking-fair"

"We have to get out of here." Richard's tone brokered no argument.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but a voice appearing from a hallway beat him to it, "Jason stays, you go, take Falcone with you" Richard's head swiveled so fast, he felt his neck pop when he turned to look towards the voice, his brow creasing downward in a frown when he saw Raven, rather 'Rachel' with the ring on, appear on the scene.

"The bomb…"

"I took care of it. Go Nightwing, Falcone will need to give his statement when the police get here,"

He glanced behind her to see the large figure of Carmine Falcone, one arm holding the tricep of another, presumably injured, looking at the state of his club. Raven's eyes narrowed before she also looked towards Falcone, "The damages are minimal, we can fix it and I can handle the fire. You have to be outside to legitimize what has happened here." Falcone met her look with his dark face, searching. Whatever he found he must have accepted because he straightened before walking over to Nightwing, who did not know what the hell was going on but knew when to follow instincts. He wasted no time in taking the older man under his shoulder, wrapping his arm over his own and leaning most of the crime boss' weight over. Falcone needed medical attention. When he turned to walk towards the door he eyed Jason one last time, who had found a fire extinguisher and was spraying it evenly, before he turned to glare over his shoulder at Raven. She, at least had the decency to look conflicted before closing her eyes and turning her head, then walking over to help right things with Jason.

Well, there went Richard's good mood.

He shuffled outside with Falcone in tow, already greeted with the flashing lights of GPD and rows of tied up men, he deposited Falcone when he caught sight of the Batmobile off towards the side, engine revving.

As the adrenaline thrummed out of his body one slowed heartbeat at a time, the rest of the evening was a blur.

* * *

Alright, there's a lot going on here. I was going to put another scene in at the end just for fluff's sake but it's too soon. They have a lot of growing together to do, I can just smash them together. But I may post that scene as a one shot, just because it was so cute to me. Let me know what you guys think and thank you for sticking with me so far! I'll get the last chapter of Passive Aggressive finished for you guys for being so sweet. Hopefully these two will get their act together.


End file.
